1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an overcap assembly including a housing and, more particularly, to an actuator for use with the housing.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Pressurized containers are commonly used to store and dispense volatile materials, such as air fresheners, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, and the like. The volatile materials are typically stored in a pressurized and liquefied state within the container. The product is forced from the container through an aerosol valve by a hydrocarbon or non-hydrocarbon propellant. A release valve with an outwardly extending valve stem may be provided to facilitate the release of the volatile material at a top portion of the container, whereby activation of the valve via the valve stem causes volatile material to flow from the container through the valve stem and into the outside atmosphere. The release valve may typically be activated by tilting, depressing, or otherwise displacing the valve stem. A typical valve assembly includes a valve stem, a valve body, and a valve spring. The valve stem extends through a pedestal, wherein a distal end extends upwardly away from the pedestal and a proximal end is disposed within the valve body.
Pressurized containers frequently include an overcap that covers a top end of the container. Typical overcaps are releasably attached to the container by way of an outwardly protruding ridge, which circumscribes the interior lower edge of the overcap and interacts with a bead or seam that circumscribes a top portion of the container. When the overcap is placed onto the top portion of the container, downward pressure is applied to the overcap, which causes the ridge to ride over an outer edge of the seam and lock under a ledge defined by a lower surface of the seam.
Typical overcaps include a mechanism for engaging the valve stem of the container. Some actuator mechanisms may include linkages that apply downward pressure to depress the valve stem and open the valve within the container. Other actuating mechanisms may instead apply radial pressure where the container has a tilt-activated valve stem. In any case, these actuating mechanisms provide a relatively convenient and easy to use interface for end users.
Conventional actuating mechanisms include either an actuating button or an actuating trigger. Traditional actuating buttons have a discharge orifice situated within the button that defines a duct through which liquid product may pass. The duct is typically defined to lead and engage the valve stem of an associated container. Thus, when dispensement is desired, a user may depress the actuator button, which in turn depresses or tilts the valve stem and opens the valve within the associated container, thereby releasing the contents of the container through the discharge duct and out of the discharge orifice.
In other containers, the valve stem is tilted or displaced in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis to radially actuate the valve stem. When the valve assembly is opened, a pressure differential between the container interior and the atmosphere forces the contents of the container out through an orifice of the valve stem.
Numerous problems arise with prior art actuation systems utilized in combination with containers having a relatively small neck. In particular, many prior art actuators, such as actuator buttons, utilize a hinged actuator design in the overcap. However, because smaller container necks have a smaller overcap footprint, it is difficult to effectively utilize a hinged actuator in the overcap. An effective, easily assembled, and longitudinally displaceable overcap assembly is therefore needed for use with containers having necks with a smaller footprint.